


Moondance

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [31]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Drabble, F!Shenko - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Love, Meant To Be, Moondance, One Shot, Romance, Shenko - Freeform, Singing, Stars, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: A fluffy Shenko moment inspired by the song 'Moondance.'Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance, with the stars up above in your eyes. A fantabulous night to make romance, 'neath the cover of October skies. And all the leaves on the trees are falling to the sound of the breezes that blow, and I'm trying to please to the calling of your heart-strings that play soft and low. And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush, and all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush. Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love? Can I just make some more romance with you, my love? Well, I want to make love to you tonight; I can't wait 'til the morning has come. And I know now the time is just right, And straight into my arms you will run. And when you come my heart will be waiting, to make sure that you're never alone. There and then all my dreams will come true, dear; there and then I will make you my own. And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside, And I know how much you want me that you can't hide. One more moondance with you in the moonlight, On a magic night in the moonlight. Can't I just have one more dance with you my love?~Van Morrison





	

She stood on the balcony letting the wind tussle her black hair around her, arms on the railing, as she stared out across the Presidium. The crystal clear view of the stars and the Serpent Nebula above took her breath away, as they’d held her gaze for the better part of an hour. Even being raised in space on one ship or another, she would never tire of watching the skies. Aside from the spill of music and laughs of the rest of the party goers who had remained inside, the night was silent.

Somehow, Shepard was at peace.

It was as if the war didn't exist, and that was the most pleasant feeling. There was a click as the glass door behind her opened and the sound of footsteps brought her back to reality; someone had finally found her. She didn't even need to turn around, to know that it was Kaidan. Before she knew it, he stood right next to her, his arm brushing against hers as he leaned over the railing too; he let out a low whistle as he looked up at the sky.

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Out of all the people who could have found her, Shepard was glad it was him; he reached over and wordlessly took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers together. They stood that way for several heartbeats, just gazing at the sky until she felt his gentle fingers grazing her jawline. He wasn't looking at the sky anymore, but at her.

She turned her head, making his breath hitch; the stars were reflected in her lavender eyes, and Kaidan had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, before pulling away and drawing her snug into his embrace; guiding her free left hand up to his shoulder. His arm found his way around her waist, and he starting rocking side to side with the music playing inside.

Shepard started glowing a soft bluish-purple, as a small laugh bubbled up from somewhere inside her, the sound making him lose a little control and flare blue as well. She was humming something as they danced together on the balcony, her head resting on his shoulder. He loved the way they just fit together--the outside didn't matter in this moment; right now there was no war and no one else, save the two of them.

“It’s a marvelous night for a moondance, with the stars up above in your eyes.” She sang, her voice barely above a whisper.

He twirled her under his arm and out, before spinning her back into his embrace, meeting her eyes in the darkness.

“A fantabulous night to make romance, ‘neath the cover of October skies.” Kaidan’s husky singing voice made her swoon.

Their heartbeats pulsed in time together. She caught a glimpse of a smirk as she lifted her head to look at him; neither remembered leaning towards the other but the kiss stopped the dance. They both knew where this was headed, and left the balcony to go indoors together, hand-in-hand, and they made their way to one of the many bedrooms the apartment had to offer.

Their moondance had only been the beginning...


End file.
